Revival
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: One of them died. But what if there's a chance for him to be reborn? Based after game. Spoilers inside. Possible yaoi. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Revival of the Chosen

by crystaladept

Author's Note - Alright! This is going to be my first posted story, and it's a bit Zelos-centric. It might wind up being yaoi... or straight, or for the heck of it, mixed. No yuri, though. I'm not a yuri person. It's based after the game... best read if you regained Kratos in your party for the final boss... That's right, Zelos is dead... cough

Disclaimer - All rights to Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco. Not me... T-T

Warning - Contains spoilers from the game. Don't like spoilers? Then don't read.

Time-line - Three months after game's end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - Resurrection

Bring back this soul from purgatory! Resurrection!

Lloyd Irving-Aurion had a hard time sleeping. He hadn't slept very well since the time in the Tower of Salvation, when Zelos Wilder had betrayed them. It wasn't the betrayel that kept him awake though. It was soemthing else. He sat up in his bed and drew a small red orb from his pocket.

"Zelos..." he muttered. The orb was a cruxis crystal... Zelos' to be more exact. Even though Zelos had given exact instructions to destroy the object, Lloyd couldn't bring himself to do it. He cared too much about Zelos. Then, a smile graced his pale face. Maybe he didn't have to forget about Zelos, ever. Maybe Raine could help.

------------------------------------------

Raine Sage sat in her new house in Iselia, feeling rather lonely without her brother who was studying at the Sybek Academy. While Colette Brunel was also in town, it just wasn't the same. She spent most of her time in the Church of Martel where she had become a priestess. Suddenly, a knock at her door broke her from her loneliness.

"Who is it?" she asked, standing beside the door, half eager, half nervous.

"Professor Sage! It's me, Lloyd!" came the voice from the otherside. The teacher's eyes lit up and she threw open the door, startling the young man on her steps.

"Lloyd! What brings you here, and at this hour?"

"I came to ask for your help. Do you still have the unicorn horn?"

--------------------------------------

The two sat in Raine's dining room, staring at the crystal.

"Let me get this straight... you want me to revive Zelos?"

"Please, professor... you're the only one who can do it!" Raine sighed and sat back in her chair. She had spent a good fifteen minutes in rune mode befoe snapping out of it.

"What makes you think I can do it?"

"Faith? Trust? Pixie dust? No... that's not right..."

"Lloyd? Have you been reading?" Lloyd blushed.

"I attempted the first chapter, and then read the whole thing. It was good."

"Well... I'm amazed. Do you really think I could revive Zelos? Do you really think it'd work?"

"I know you can do it." Raine stood up and picked up her deck brush.

"Very well then. As a reward for you actually doing your homework for once, I shall give it my best shot." Lloyd glared at her for a moment, then watched as mana gathered around her. She had already pulled the unicorn horn from her waist pouch and was chanting. _"Hear me ancient spirit of life... bring back this soul from purgatory. RESURRECTION!" _A burst of mana in the shape of wings enveloped the jewel.

"It's working!" Lloyd cried. And indeed it was. A body began to form around the gem, and very soon an extremely nude Zelos was laying unconcious on the table. Lloyd was already prepared and had a blanket draped over Zelos before Raine opened her eyes from casting the spell.

"Amazing!" Raine chirped, her eyes once again lit up. It was Zelos, but he had changed. His hair, although the same length, was a darker shade of red, almost the same as Kratos Aurion's hair. The curious professor reached forward, her hand just hovering over the sleeping male's mouth. The warm breath made her giggle in delight. "I didn't know I could even do that. Lloyd? What gave you the idea that I could do that?" Lloyd gazed at her for a breif moment.

"I remembered when you healed Clara and Pietro. If you did that, then why couldn't you heal a locked soul." Raine jumped up and down like a little kid. Then she stopped and met his eyes.

"I thought you destroyed his crystal." Lloyd's shoulders fell.

"No... I couldn't bring myself to."

"But... I saw the crystal fragments on the floor... what was it then?"

"Well... you all had turned your backs, not wanting to see me destroy his life. While you were turned, I exchanged his cruxis crystal for a regular exsphere that we had picked up. I destroyed that instead."

"Lloyd..." Raine looked down at Zelos. "I think you should probably find him some clothing." Lloyd grinned at that.

"I already planned for that." Pulling up a bag, he withdrew a long black duster and baggy red pants. "I figured something close to his old outfit, but different would suit him, don't you agree, Professor?"

"Very good, Lloyd. I'm going to go out for a bit. See if you can dress him and then maybe wake him up."

-----------------------------------

Lloyd stared at Zelos, unseccessful in waking the ex-chosen up. Instead, he opted to study the male. Then he noticed blood in several spots on his old friend. Seemed as though, while his body was restored, so was his old injuries from their battle. Sighing, he found the first aid kit Raine kept and applied some lemon gels and some bandages to the wounds.

"Zelos... when will you wake up?" he questioned, mainly to himself. He grinned unhappily. "This sucks. It feels as though I can't do anything... you think, being an angel, I'd be able to wake him up... but I can't even light a candle." Again, he sighed. Nothing was going the way he had planned. His brown eyes fell upon Zelos' lips. They looked so inviting... so tempting... he leaned forward to kiss them... and wound up looking into sleepy blue eyes. "Zelos! You're awake!" Lloyd crushed his friend in a hug, much to the red head's dismay.

"Uh... yeah... I am awake... and oddly enough... alive... for now... I won't be though if you keep on crushing the life out of me." Lloyd blushed and scampered away from the angel, who sat up upon release. Their eyes met once again. "How is it that I'm still alive? I thought I asked you to destroy my cruxis crystal."

"I couldn't do it... I cared too much for you." Zelos grinned and launched himself at Lloyd, hugging the swordsman in a tighter grip then what Lloyd had on Zelos.

"BUDDY!"

"Gack!" Lloyd yelped as he was smothered in Zelos' adoration. It was at that moment that Raine walked back in, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hmm... if you two are going to do that, then maybe you should return to Lloyd's home." The two parted in embarassment and Raine releived herself of the groceries' weight. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Zelos. You had Lloyd worried."

"And I didn't have you worried, my ultra cool beauty?"

"No. I couldn't of cared less. But Lloyd did, and that's why you're here." Zelos cringed at her harsh words.

"At least Lloyd loves me," he pouted, hiding behind the said boy. Lloyd's face was redder than it was when Raine had walked in. Sighing, the teacher sat down at the table that was once Zelos' bed.

"You won't be able to retrun to your old life. Everyone thinks you are dead," she told him bluntly. Zelos nodded.

"I don't plan on returning there. I have nothing left in Meltokio." Zelos also sat down and propped his elbows on the table.

"Then what to you want to do? Where will you go?" Raine asked, as Lloyd took up the last chair at the table.

"Well... if my buddy here will put up with me, I'd like to stay with him." Lloyd stared at his friend.

"Things won't be easy. Living's not free, you know." Raine and Zelos nodded at Lloyd's statement.

"I dunno... maybe I'll find a job around here or something." The professor gazed at Zelos for a moment.

"You're actually serious... aren't you."

"You bet. Not like I have anywhere else to go. I even think I'll give up on hunnies too." There was a thud as Lloyd fell out of his chair. "Lloyd? You okay, buddy? Did I kill him?"

"No, he just fainted. Now... I have a proposition for you, if you chose to take it."

"Hit me."

"Hmm... I'm not as good at math as I'd like to be. That is why I would like you to teach math at school, and maybe even sword fighting and magic. Of course, there's a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"Colette's still around here, and while she's dense, she'll recognise your name and your personality. Those will have to change." Zelos thought for a moment.

"Okay. I can do that. But what name should I go by?" Raine sat back, her mind processing names.

"Solez. Solez Redliw, a half-elf from Exire who came here on my request to help the children. They'll fall for it."

"Solez... isn't that my name backwards?"

"Just so long as no one else meets you besides the people of this town, you'll be fine." Zelos stood up, a big grin across his face.

"Watch out world! Solez Redliw is here to stay!"

----------------------------------------

A.N.- Please read and reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Revival

Chapter Two - School

The next day, Raine and Zelos went to Iselia Academy. There were children ambling about here and there, waiting for the school day to start. Just as they entered the classroom, the school bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning Professor Sage," the class echoed back. Raine smiled. She loved her class dearly.

"Now, before we start our lesson plans, I'd like you to meet a new teacher. Remember when I told you of Exire? Mathew. What is Exire?"

"Exire is the floating city powered by Maxwell that circled the world that once was Tethe'alla. Now it is stationary near the ruins of Palmacosta. Exire was a sancuary for half-elves where no one could discriminate against them. Now that half-elves, elves, and humans are getting along, Exire no longer needs to hide."

"Very good, Mathew. You may be seated." Raine motioned towards where Zelos stood in the corner of the class. "This here is Solez Redliw, a half-elf from Exire. He has been trained in the arts of swordsmanship and magic, and very knowlegable in mathimatics. From now on, he will take over your math and fighting courses."

"But, Professor Sage! I thought Genis was going to teach us magic..."

"And Lloyd was going to teach us to weild a sword!" The class all burst out in disagreement. Zelos walked forward.

"Now listen up. Genis is away, becoming smarter as we speak, and Lloyd couldn't teach anyone if he tried, and if he did try, I can't guarantee your safety. But I know healing magic on top of attack magic, so if things go wrong, I can help you, and I will help you. That is my job, and I aim to do it." The class stared at Zelos, taking in his words. Then they began to talk amongst themselves.

"A new teacher..."

"He's cute..."

"I wonder how old he is."

"Probably older then Professor Sage."

"Half-elves live a long time, don't they?"

"Do we even know how old Professor Sage is?"

"He's cute, even if he could be old enough to be my grandfather."

"Anyone okay in Professor Sage's book, is alright in mine."

"I think I've seen him before..."

"I wonder what it's like in Exire..."

"Professor Redliw? How old are you?" a girl in the front row asked. "Are you older then my grandfather?" Zelos chuckled.

"Not as far as I know, unless your grandfather is younger then 19 years old. I'm still young."

"Do you know how old Professor Sage is?" another girl asked. Zelos looked at Raine for a moment. She was glaring at him.

"Nah. Even if I knew that, it wouldn't be my place to tell you. But I'm going to take a guess and say that she's 23." Raine smiled slightly as the students went back to talking amongst themselves.

"23? How old do you think Genis is?"

"If they're siblings... 15, maybe?"

"He looks younger."

"I always thought Professor Sage was Genis' mom..."

"Think Professor Sage and Professor Redliw are dating?" Raine grimaced at that comment, while Zelos beamed.

"While that would be interesting, Professor Sage and I don't get along that well. We are mearly... friends."

"Professor Redliw? Where are you staying?"

"You can stay at my house."

"Wouldn't he be staying at Porfessor Sage's house?"

"Professor Sage has a house? I always thought she had a cot hidden somewhere in this classroom."

"After how many times we've cleaned this classroom, don't you think we would've found a cot if there was one?"

"Does Professor Redliw have a house too?"

"Must of just been built." By that time, Zelos was laughing full out.

"No no... While I apperciate the sentiment, I am currently staying in Iselia Forest with Lloyd."

"Doesn't it get crowded out there?"

"I still think there's a cot somewhere that we just don't see..."

"That forest is scary..."

"What's his favorite color?"

"Red!"

"Black!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Pink?"

"Are you crazy?"

"He's a boy... Boy's don't wear pink."

"He might..."

"Yeah, but... pink?"

"Maybe Tethe'allan boys do..."

"I think they wore pink at the Palmacosta Academy."

"No... that was blue."

"What about Lloyd's dad? Didn't he wear pink?"

"That was purple."

"I always thought purple was a girl's color..."

"What about orange, like Professor Sage?"

"I like oranges."

"And pears!"

"Stawberries."

"Bet you Professor Redliw likes cherries."

"No! Bannanas!"

"Apples."

"I still like ornages."

"We're talking about what Professor Redliw likes, not what you like."

"Peaches."

"Maybe he likes oranges?"

"Limes!"

"Maybe lemons..."

"What about tomatos?"

"Lloyd's dad hate tomatos."

"Tomatos are vegetables, not fruit."

"They're fruit!"

"Vegetables."

"How about carrots?"

"That's also a vegetable."

"Lettuce."

"Spinach."

"Onions!"

"Weren't we talking about colors?"

"Curry!"

"Beef stew."

"Is it lunch time yet?"

"Fruit Cocktail."

"Ramen!"

"Lloyd's friend Sheena makes good ramen."

"Well, Regal's a better cook than Sheena."

"Genis beats them both to the ground."

"I bet Lloyd's dad is a good cook."

"What is it with you and Lloyd's dad?"

"Hey! What's that?"

"That's mine! Give it back!"

"Wow... is that a picture of Lloyd's dad?"

"He's smiling..."

"Scary..."

"Too much purple..."

"I like the hair."

"Fan girls..."

"Can't be as bad as the shrine you have to Professor Sage hidden in your closet."

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm your sister."

"Lloyd's dad is cute."

"He's a mercenary."

"I heard he just disapeared a couple of months ago."

"Have you seen Lloyd lately? He's been so depressed."

"I've seen him staring at the stars frequintly."

"I think his smile is fake."

"Could you imagine never knowing your dad and your mom dying when you were young?"

"What's even worse is having your real dad come back years later, staying for a while, and then leaving again."

"What about Dirk?"

"I heard he's off doing other things. Lloyd's been all alone lately." Zelos was shocked at their conversations. Quietly, he pulled Raine off to the side.

"Has Lloyd really been alone?"

"Yes. All the dwarves have returned from Derris-Kharlan, and it would seem that Dirk and Altessa have taken them to where they now work inside the Toize Valley Mine. They now mine for ore and other stuff like that instead of exspheres. I've seen Lloyd just the way they have. He seems spaced out, and he forces smiles when people talk to him. But being alone so much has been hard on him. Especially with all his friends doing other things."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Colette's at the Temple of Martel with Phaidra where she's becoming a preistess. Regal is back to running his company. Presea is rebuilding Ozette. Sheena is training to be the new cheif of Mizuho. Genis is in Sybek, studying to be a master. Kratos and Yuan are on Derris-Kharlan. And you and I are right here. So, basically, Lloyd's been alone. Having already done what he can to help the world... he has nothing else." Zelos stared out the window in the direction of Iselia Forest.

"Poor guy... must be really tough."

"Lloyd... has always had his friends. There has always been someone right there with him, helping him out. It must've hurt him when we all fell into traps... He was so happy when we returned. And then, a few days later, we fell into yet another trap, leaving him alone. He doesn't do well alone. That is why... I want you to take care of him."

"Yeah..." Zelos stared at her with a determined look. "I don't intend on ever leaving him alone, again."

----------------------------------

At that moment, Lloyd was standing on the terrace off his bedroom, staring out across the forest. It had been his habit ever since returning home from exsphere hunting. He felt so lonely... it rather hurt. He'd spent half the morning carving a wooden statue for a client. He spent the other half staring at the trees. They had already began to change colors, reminding Lloyd just how much time had passed. He was alone... and it hurt.

"Dad... what are you doing right now?" he questioned, looking up at the clouds. He swung his legs over the railing and sat there, staring at the ground. It was a good ten foot drop... one that he had made easily so many times before. Now, he always thought about other reasons to jump then a quick way down. He had began to wonder what would happen if he jumped wrong. What if his landing was off? Would anyone worry about him? If he died, would anyone care? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Zelos enter the house below. He didn't hear Zelos come up behind him. He didn't know Zelos was there until he was pulled over the railing into a hug.

"Don't you dare think of jumping. I don't care how much it hurts... don't throw your life away. I did that once... it's painful, and it hurts more after you're dead." Tears filled Lloyd's eyes as he twisted and burried his face into the redhead's chest.

"Damn it... what am I supposed to do? Everyone left me!" Zelos drew back and slapped Lloyd, snapping the brunette out of his rage.

"Don't talk that way. I'm here now, and here is where I'll stay."

"Shouldn't you be at school, teaching?"

"It's lunch break. Raine can take care of the kids for now. I'm here for you." Zelos rubbed the spot where he had slapped Lloyd. "Listen. I want you to come to Iselia every day with me. Start taking lessons at school again. I think Raine's getting a little tired of the private lessons she's been giving you. You should be learning with everyone else." Lloyd stared blankly at Zelos.

"Why?"

"That way... you won't be alone. I'll be there for you. Besides... I could use a teaching buddy in combat practice." Lloyd smiled for the first time that day.

"Alright."

-------------------------------------------

The children were all excited about learning to fight and protect themselves. As Zelos stood infront of them, they all hushed.

"Alright class. Welcome to your first day of combat practice. I'd like you all to meet my assistant. He'll be helping me demonstrate techniques. This is Lloyd, whom you all should know."

"Lloyd!"

"Play with us after school!"

"Marry me!"

"Can I get your dad's phone number?"

"Quiet down!" Zelos snapped, whaping a kid gently on the head. "Now... the first thing I'm going to show you is defence..."

--------------------------------------------

The day wore on, and there were few injuries. All the children got treated with healing stream before being sent home for the night. Both Zelos and Lloyd were worn out as they started back for Lloyd's house.

"That was... fun," Lloyd decided, falling into a chair. Zelos chuckled and took up the other chair at the table.

"Seems odd... I mean... just yesterday, I was dead... and now... here I am, sitting at a table and chatting with my best buddy in the whole world." Lloyd grinned carelessly.

"Yeah... but what was with that one girl that kept on asking me about dad?"

"I hear that she has some sort of shrine to Kratos, or something..."

"Scary..."

"Another little girl's brother has a shrine to Raine in his closet."

"Even more scarier..."

"Much." They laughed. To Lloyd, it felt good to laugh. It felt great being with a friend.

"Zelos? Did you mean what you said?"

"About always being with you? You bet I did. I meant every word of it."

-------------------------------------------------------

A.N- I am dedicating this story to Meowzy-chan and Katandshadow, two really fantastic ToS fanfic writters. Go and check out their works. You'll be glad you did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Morning found Lloyd and Zelos curled up together on Lloyd's bed. The sun had just barely come up, drawing the ex-noble from his slumber. Smiling, he pushed a lock of hair out of Lloyd's face. They were only sleeping together because there was only one bed. (Martel only knew where Dirk slept.) The movement of Zelos dragged Lloyd up from sweet slumber.

"Morning already? No sleeping in?"

"School, buddy. Gotta deal with it." Lloyd sat up and yawned. For the past three months he had been sleeping in. He never really knew why, but it had become habit. "Up up up!" Zelos chirped, leaping up from the bed as though he did it everyday.

"You're crazy... it's not even 5 yet..."

"Get... up...!" To emphasize his demand, he flipped the mattrace, sending the half-asleep boy tumbling to the floor.

"Gack! Why'd ya go and do that!?" Lloyd sputtered, pushing the mess of blankets off of him.

"How can you sleep when it's so beautiful out?" Zelos returned, walking out onto the terrace. Mumbling something about idiotic chosens and stupid roosters, Lloyd straightened his bed up and went out to stand with Zelos.

"It's too early..." Zelos flung an arm over Lloyd's shoulder.

"But it's another day you get to spend with me," he countered. Lloyd sighed in defeat. He didn't know he'd have to deal with a hyper red-head. The red-head in question was currently looking Lloyd over. "You haven't been eating much, have you?"

"Wha-!? How'd ya know?" Zelos grinned and poked Lloyd's stomach.

"Remember? Used to be that you had a pudge from eating too much sweets. Now I can see your ribs." Lloyd blushed and covered his stomach. But even the night shirt he wore didn't cover it.

"I just... haven't had the appetite..." Zelos sighed.

"You've been too lonely, haven't you." Lloyd didn't answer. Instead, he hung his head. Zelos wrapped his arms around the slender body of the younger male. "You don't have to be lonely any more. You saved my life, so I'll protect yours."

"Zelos... Thankyou."

"Now... who's ready for breakfast!? I think I'm going to make toast and omelettes!" Whistling merrily, Zelos took off towards the kitchen, leaving Lloyd beweildered on the terrace. Lloyd grinned.

"He doesn't waste any time at all..."

------------------------------------

Lloyd sat boredly, staring out the classroom window. The only reason he even decided to come was because Zelos asked him to. It didn't mean that he didn't care for it. He hated studying. He began to doodle on a piece of paper. A small house next to water. A little boy chasing a much too big dog. A man embracing a woman.

"Dude... if you miss Kratos that much, then talk to him. I'm sure Origin wouldn't mind relaying messages back and forth." Lloyd jumped and stared up at Zelos, who had mysteriously appeared behind him.

"Ze... Solez! When'd you get..."

"About when you drew the door on that lovely little house. Is that Luin?"

"Yeah... Dad said that Luin was mom's home... I kind of wondered what it would be like to live where my mom did." Zelos smiled.

"It probably would be nice. With Palmacosta rebuilt, Luin's population has decreased, although it's still a tourist spot, and one of the wealthiest cities in Sylvarant."

"All that gald we spent rebuilding it... I'm sure mom's happy."

"I just know she is." Zelos grabbed Lloyd's arm. "Come on. Lunch!"

----------------------------------

_A dark night. Rain caused the leaves around to glitter in the light coming from the moon. Lloyd sat in front of a fire. Not doing anything. Just sitting there and staring into the flames. Then, figures approached from all sides. The eternal swordsman didn't stand a chance, as he was attacked._

_----------------------------------_

Zelos shot up in bed, panting for breath. Brushing sweat from his brow, he gazed at Lloyd. He smiled nervously. Lloyd was still there... still asleep. No injuries, save a bruise from helping Zelos train the kids. Falling back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. No good. Sleep didn't come back to him. Sitting up again, he rested his head in his hands.

"Martel... what was that? Why am I having a dream like that?" Glancing back at Lloyd, he smiled. "I'll always protect you."

------------------------------------

Lloyd was up the next morning before Zelos. The ex-chosen watched in confusion as Lloyd packed a bag with clothing and essencials.

"Are you leaving me!?" he cried, scrambling out of the bed and over to his love's side. Lloyd laughed.

"Just for a few days, a week at most. I have to make a delivery to Luin."

"Why not take a Rheiard? Then you'd be back in a few hours!" Zelos suggested, looking around for a wing pack.

"Nope. I'm going on foot. There's only four Rheiards. Raine has one so she can visit Genis. Genis has one for the same reason. Sheena's the ambassador and needs one. And Regal has one, for his business." Lloyd shoved a shirt into his bag and accepted a pair of underwear from Zelos.

"Shouldn't I go with you?"

"Raine's left earlier this morning to visit Genis. She left a note for you saying that she'll be gone a week and needs you to take completely over until her return. Besides, I'll have Noishe with me."

"Oh, great. You'll have a mutt with you that runs away at the first sign of danger. You... just be careful, 'kay?"

"Of course I will. Now... I got to go if I want to hit Triet before nightfall." Muttering to himself, Lloyd shouldered his bag and set off down the stairs. He paused for a minute and looked up at Zelos who had stepped out onto the terrace. After blowing a kiss, he whistled for Noishe and then was gone. Zelos waved sadly before going through the process of getting ready to teach. As he too was starting off into the forest, he remembered his dream.

"Dammit... I should've went with him! Now I'm worried." So Zelos muttered a silent prayer, hoping Lloyd would be safe.

-----------------------

A.N.- Gomen ne, minna. I had a bit of a writer's block. I knew where I wanted to take this story, but I couldn't figure out how to get it there. Then it hit me like a brick to the head, so here ya go. Chapter three, with four soon to be hot on it's heels.


End file.
